Kindred Spirits Preview
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Here's a sneak preview at a new multicrossover on my userpage. A dark wizard accidently casts a spell where four guys from different worlds show up unexpectedly and try to get back to their own worlds. But the wizard believes they could be of some use to him and are trapped. Now they must work together to defeat the wizard or else they'll be stuck forever.
1. The Darkness Within: The Beginnings

**The Cast:**

 **Discord from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 **Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir from _Miraculous Ladybug_**

 **Tobey McCallister the Third from _WordGirl_**

 **Nick Wilde from _Zootopia_**

 **Damon Castiel (OC)**

* * *

In a world beyond worlds, a young wizard was learning all that he could till his master forced him to be more. The apprentice did everything he could to make himself better but he was still a disappointment to the point he had to resort to using forbidden magic and it worked. The wizard was magnificent with his newfound gifts but slowly they corrupted him that eventually he drove away those he cared about except for his master, who was thrilled by the mass improvement of the boy. He didn't care if it was dark magic his apprentice was using. Power is power after all…

But despite it all the young wizard wished he had someone who could understand what he was going through between pleasing his master and losing those that loved and cherished him…

Meanwhile in other worlds four others, creature or human had the same sadness in their hearts but were forced to hide it from the rest of the world they lived in.

A Draconequus that was a spirit of chaos and disharmony tormented the ponies of Equestria and was forced into stone as punishment not once but twice. Naturally the creature wanted out but he couldn't. He was set on taking over a world that didn't understand him, for he was alone and bitter and nothing was ever going to change that.

A young man who was a famous model for his father's fashion designs but due to a tragic event regarding his mother, his father kept his distance from him and forced the boy to live in isolation. The boy wanted to be free but he needed to figure out how.

A young boy at the age of ten was obsessing on impressing those around him especially for the girl he dreamed of day and night. Using his talents for evil instead of good seemed to be the only way to get her attention. He didn't care if he got into trouble because of it, having her love was only thing that matter to him. Getting anyone's love was all that mattered.

A red fox was going about his day tricking and scamming mammals for profit. It was all he could do considering how others saw him and treated him. He could always hear the snide comments about him and his species. There was no escape from it and he had to make sure that no one saw they got to him. No one will ever get through to him. No one.

The pain was deep in these four that it seems that nothing would help them overcome it or was there?


	2. Discord

It was another Tuesday Tea for Discord and Fluttershy as the two enjoyed each other's company so much. Every since their tea party at Discord's they agreed to go and back and forth between houses to have Tuesday Tea. It was much more enjoyable and fun this way. So now they were in Discord's cottage that was in his chaotic realm of Chaosville, having tea on the ceiling along with some meaningful conversation and jollity.

Fluttershy giggled while a butterfly sandwich flew past her and tried to get it.

He told her, "Allow me, my friend." he summoned a butterfly net and managed to capture the sandwich to put on her plate. He caught her gaze and the two ended up staring at each other for a long period time before a smaller version of himself whispered in his ear.

"Careful now, you don't want her catching on how much you like her, do you?"

Discord shooed his tiny self away and cleared his throat as he went back to eating his teacup.

Fluttershy looked on in concern, "What's wrong?"

The draconequus said innocently, "Why whatever do you mean, Fluttershy?"

The yellow pegasus with bright rosy locks and teal eyes replied, "You're avoiding to look at me, did I do something wrong?"

Discord was taken aback by those words, "Wrong? _Wrong?_ How can you do anything wrong?! You're the sweetest thing I know! After all, who was it to help me reform in the first place! To give me friendship when no one else would!"

She stammered while blushing, "Well… me… but that doesn't explain why you're refusing to look at me just now."

Discord sighed and moved his lion paw over his face while saying, "It's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be… Won't you please tell me?"

In that instant while staring at her he could remember all they had done to get to this moment. At first they were enemies because she was the Element of Kindness to the Elements of Harmony and was nothing more than an obstacle in his path for chaos when he broke out of that stone prison the first time. Then when he separated the other Elements who were her friends, he was so sure he could convince her to be cruel on her own. Only for her to resist his word play by acting innocent that it gave him no choice but to spell her by force. Then later on, after his second release of being stone by order of Princess Celestia so that he may reform but he was giving them a hard time as usual when she tried to use a special power of hers that could tame animals. However, it backfired on her given he was immune to such things. It was at that point, they were even.

So she tried a different way of reforming him without her stare. He thought it was all just a joke and was playing along to get on her good side. But when she said those words about being friends, something in him changed. He started liking the idea of being friends with this sweet mare. As the events unfolded that day, he realized he couldn't bear the loss of his first friend. Much later then, their friendship was indifferent when his old plunder seeds came up to the surface. They didn't really have much to talk about other than she stood up for him.

Knowing he should do a good-well gesture for her because of that, he cast a spell to make the animals talk to her. The animals then threw a party for her. It was there that they agreed to write letters to each other. And because of a piece of useful information in one of those letters, he made a ploy that backfired on him when he got sick for real and she had to take care of him. By then, they agreed to have get-togethers more often by having tea parties. They got closer, but not too close, considering what happened next.

He actually was pleased to have the mission at hand. It would give him the chance to really impress his one true friend and for her to be proud of him. But when Tirek made his offer, he felt he did miss making chaos. It wasn't going to be easy betraying the pony that trusted him, but did she trust him? Would she not let him make use of his chaos more often if she trusted him? When Tirek took their essence away, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty of what he did. Then when Tirek turned back on his deal to him… he should've seen it coming, he should've… but it was the same reason she couldn't see his betrayal… he thought they were friends… he was a fool… By the time Tirek offer his trade, he couldn't bear to hear those words from her and had to tell her she was worth it.

The minute they were set free, he had to apologize for betraying her friendship… And by a miracle, she forgave him… And with that things slowly returned to normal between them, but he knew better now and was determined to make things right with the mare after his heart. So, with a few more adventures here and there, they finally got back on track with their friendship to the point he wanted to host the tea party for her and made drastic changes to himself and living area to make her more comfortable but that only resulted into almost making him fade from existence and she hadn't saved his life by acting chaotic on his behalf he wouldn't be here right now.

And recently they just celebrated Hearth's Warming together and gave each other a gift that meant a lot since it came from their hearts.

It was at that point, Discord realized how much he… _loved_ Fluttershy. As bizarre and utterly ridiculous it was for a creature of chaos to feel such emotion towards a pony like her that's kind, calm, and sweet. But at the same time she was adorably chaotic in her own right, her saving him was proof of that and she did tell him that even though they were different as different as can be, they still made sense to her. It just made their friendship that much stronger.

And now… here it was… the moment of truth… He could finally tell her how he felt about her…

Fluttershy watched on with her big teal eyes, waiting for an answer.

Discord took a deep breath and faced her, "The truth is, Fluttershy, I… I lov-" but just before he could finish suddenly a dark purple swirling vortex appeared beside him and started sucking him in!

"AH-AH, FLUTTERSHY!" he hollered out.

She gasped and cried out, "Discord! What's happening?!" all while grabbing for his hands but the vortex was too strong!

"I don't know! This has never happened beforeeeeeeeee!" he slipped from Fluttershy's grasp and fell right into the wormhole while yelling out in fear, "FLUTTTERSHYYYY!"

"DISCORD! NO!" she yelled out in anguish as tears ran down her cheeks.

He disappeared into the vortex and as quickly as it came it disappeared as well leaving Fluttershy at a loss of what just happened.


End file.
